YuGiOh! Legends: Book One: The Machine King
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: There is a realm called the spirit world and our world has influenced it for the worst an evil tyrant has conquered it it's up to 5 warriors to stop it can they stop the tyrant and become legends?


**A/n- OK here's a heads up the is no dueling through out but still hopefully good anyway.**

* * *

><p>Did you know there's more universes than ours there's our world and the duel spirit wold each world affects the other like our worlds technology is now to it's peak of perfection but in the duel spirit realm it's a world where technology has become sentient beings that think everything that isn't like them is wrong and should be destroyed.<p>

This Revolting Agenda is lead by the Machine King a monster of steel the evil, cold, calculating machine has now developed his own factories in his home town of GearTown he's overthrown the city and almost every machine has been forced to obey he's developed his foot hold and now his empire is expanding...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dark Magic Attack!<strong>" a smooth voice yelled as spheres of purple energy flew across the room colliding into Robotic Knights, Mechanicalchaser's and cyber Soldiers destroying them as it collided it looked like the robots they collided with looked like they were turned into negative photos as they shattered into chunks of scrap metal the one firing the spheres stood proud in purple magicians robes with lavender trims his blonde hair sticking out from his magicians hat his long green staff pointed at the machines "You shall not pass machine scum **Thousand Knives!**" he commanded as 1000 knives appeared behind him as he swung his staff the blades flew at the machines piercing their thick armor striking their main parts each one exploding in lightning and scrap. "My apprentice where are you?" he roared looking for someone passing the broken robots destroying the robots in his way kicking every door down helping out one of his friend the _Buster Blader_ who was slicing his way through robots trying to block blades from striking him "**Dark Magic Attack!**" The Magician roared as the machines were struck as they fell to scrap.

"Thank you old friend where is the Apprentice?" the knight asked looking behind the magician

"I though you could answer that Blader" he said scratching the back of his head "Last night she left for her quarters and now the machine king moved in on the citadel I need to summon the council of Dark Magic but first I need to find my apprentice" he said looking around at the scrap parts on the floor behind him as a Mechanicalchaser flew close to him reading his blades to strike as he charged at the Dark Magician The Buster Blader shoved the Magician out of the way and the bladed punctured his armor blood on the blades as the chaser retracted his knives "BLADER **Dark Magic Attack!**" the magician roared in rage firing another sphere at the machine as it exploded into scrap. When the machine was sent down to the floor the dark magician keeled down to his friend "Blader your gonna be fine dont die on me now old friend we have a lot of adventure left to live like stopping the machine king come on!" he roared a lone tear falling down on the Blader's armor

"It's ok old friend you have to find your apprentice here take my energy you'll need it" he said placing his armored hand on his chest his hand began glow and a bright white energy formed in his hand he placed his energy onto the magician's chest as the energy touched the magician his robes turned an almost pitch black with golden trimmings his staff turning golden and into a bladed one green gems adorning his armor  
>"Thank you old friend I will never forget you" he said closing the dead knights eyes tears welling in his own he wiped them away and stood to his feet and walked only to be confronted by an Ancient Gear Golem looking down on him menacingly the new Dark Paladin keeping his steely face as he leaped up and his blade hit the Golem on the head the blade traveling down his body and dark paladin reached the floor again the Golem slowly fell apart in two each hitting the floor with a thud.<p>

The Paladin moved to a wooden door at the end of the hall behind him more metal that countable he slowly opened the door to see a girl huddled in the corner she wore a blue robes with pink frills and blue boots a staff smaller than the dark magician's clutched in her hands he blonde hair under a blue hat like the dark magician's she looked around 16 while the dark paladin looked in his late 30's "Dark Magician Girl are you ok?" the Paladin asked placing his staff by the door

"Sir?" she asked looking at the new improved magician  
>"yes my apprentice it's me."<p>

"How did you gets so cool?" she said standing up crossing her arms at him

"The Buster Blader he... he gave his life for me to obtain this power."he said sadly closing his eyes

"Your a real downer you know that?" she said to him looking out her window she obtained a look of annoyance from the Paladin "So what's the plan?" she asked looking out on the once great city of he Magical Citadel of Endymion a land once protected by a shield the once sounds of aspiring magician trying spells or shopping in the streets now replaced by the screams of agony that the machine were creating from battling the spell casters the odd explosion of machines but the order of Dark Magic was needed to stop this and her self and the Dark Magician were the only surviving members of the order known to still practice the dark arts to their extent.

"Our City is in flames and the magicians are dying at his hands we need to stop him i heard from a few magicians on the way here that have decided to spend their moments with their family. The rapid fire magician said that the machine king is with the Fusilier dragon the dual mode beast their at the edge of town we need to go now" The Paladin said picking his blade up as he left the room Dark Magician girl behind him.

* * *

><p>The Magicians found their way to the edge of town a large mobile platform with Caterpillar Tracks with 4 cannons stood at the edge of the citadel the magicians knew that the platform had the ability to turn into a dragon in a second this was it's defense mode in 1 minute it could turn into a machine that could kill them in seconds "Tread carefully apprentice I cant see the king yet"<p>

"Yes sir I'll make sure to be careful" she said staff ready for battle

"Fusilier Battle Systems Online Machine King Integration Active" a robotic monotone said as the dual mode beasts front cannons rose up into a robot dragon's head the cannons on the side of his head on it's back a hole opened and a slim machine with blue metal with a red circle of metal on his chest red shoulder guards and arms his head an egg shape with a red visor he moved up onto the dragons head being pulled up automatically the dragons head folded in and the machine locked into where the head was the dragons head cannons attaching to his arms "Machine King Fusilier mode active Battle ready" the machine said in the same robotic monotone

"Machine King Fusilier mode I didn't know it could do that!" Paladin roared at the machine

"Machine King Why are you doing this to us we have never done anything to you?" Dark Magician Girl asked looking at the machine towering above her.

"Machines are the perfect species we never tire never sicken never die everything else will die they have to sleep you get sick from the simple cold you are inferior compared to us warriors cause wars from an argument over religion when they are no different they just have a different way over it ever machine believes the same we are all the same we are superior!" it barked in the robotic tone as Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin faces grew into an extreme rage.

"You are sick Machine King" Paladin said his words dripping with venom and rage.

"Illogical Machine cant get sick"

"That's it your no King you're gonna die!" Paladin roared leaping at him blade readied for battle.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned to see the battle Between The Dark Magicians and Machine King Fusilier mode in YuGiOh! Legends Book One The Machine King.<p> 


End file.
